


Louder than sirens

by Cheriktrash1999



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Erik, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriktrash1999/pseuds/Cheriktrash1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the the song 'Drumming Song' by Florence+The Machine</p>
<p>When you meet your soulmate a drumming noise starts in your head and every time you see your soulmate it starts up,it drives you mad and it would'nt go away till you kiss your soulmate.</p>
<p>Erik is the arrogant owner of a multinational company called the brotherhood. He treats his staff with lack of respect. Charles is the brother of receptionist of the brotherhood. One day Charles calls to the company to talk to Erik about how badly he treats the staff when they realise that they are soulmates. Read the story to learn what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than sirens

Erik sits in his comfy leather office chair. He swirls it to face into his desk. Erik is the owner of the brotherhood a well known multinational company in the centre of London. Erik looks out the window from the top floor. It's 9:00am business has just started. Erik is waiting for his staff to tell him what his schedule is. 

A timid knock is heard. ''Mr Lehnsherr at 10:00am you will be having a meeting with the board of directors,at 11:00 client Mr Sebastian Shaw is to speak to you,12:00 Moira MacTaggert a member of a magazine company is to interview you 2:00pm after you have arrived back from lunch new client named Emma Frost is to speak to you. After these meets their are some reports to be filled out by you Sir. That is all''. Erik lets the receptionist take her leave. He gives no hint of gratitude to her. 

Erik relaxes and looks over the reports sent in by his employees. It's then time to leave his office and sit in the meeting room. The meeting lasts an hour and Erik is usually in a terrible mood after them and takes this out on his staff. "Can I have a fucking coffee now" he roars at an intern. They quickly bring him one and scurrys off. 

Erik walks back to his office where he is greeted by Mr Sebastian Shaw. Erik very much hates him but he must show respect as Shaw invests a lot of money in the company. The meeting goes well. Sebastian invests into another aspect of the company. 

It's then 12:00. The interviewer for the magazine was terribly nervous. She asked simple question about the company and how he became a success. This took an hour. It was then lunch. Erik went to lunch with cousin who owns another company in London. They had a nice meal in the clarine hotel near the brotherhood company. They had a small chat about their companies and family. 

It was then time to head back for 2:00pm for the last meeting of the day. Erik arrive at exactly 2:00 into his office. Alex Summers one of Erik's best employee ushered in the new client. The meeting went well and the client invested into Erik's company. The whole process took over an hour. It is now 3:25. 

Erik starts into the financial reports. After about 15 minutes he hears an argument outside. An employee is telling another man that he can't go into Erik's office because Erik is busy. Then five minutes later the door is flung open. A short enough man walks in. He had the bluest eye Erik had ever seen with prefectly resented brown hair. Erik steadied himself. "I'm Charles Xavier,I am Raven's brother." Just as Charles had been saying this they both made eye contact. 

A terrible drumming sound started in both their heads. They both knew that they found their soulmate. "You can't be my soulmate your an almighty asshole,you are so fucking nasty to your staff and especially my sister the receptionist,why the fuck would someone put us as soulmate" Charles shouts at Erik. Erik is droven mad by the drumming shouts back " I don't know but we are soulmates and that's how it is. I'm an asshole its the way I am,I'm sorry I was an asshole to your sister but you can't show any favouritism but I have showed a lack of respect". 

"You better be sorry but we have to kiss before my head explodes" Erik and Charles lean in for a kiss. The kiss is magical for both of them. They feel the connection straight away. "Sean I'm taking a holiday for the next three weeks,call my business partner,she will be over all administration till I get back" Erik says while walking toward the door with Charles holding his hand. 

Erik and Charles leave together to decide there fate at Charles house.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a slow build.  
> Short chapter to start off with.  
> Sorry for the very boring introduction to Erik meeting Charles's but it will get better after this.


End file.
